


Loose Ends

by Bizarra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), F/M, Inspired by Art, Quarantine Makes Me Write, fluffy mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Now that Voyager is home, Kathryn has a few loose ends to wrap up.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 30
Kudos: 107





	Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jane_dee01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/gifts).



> This one is for the gals in the Corner. You guys have truly kept me sane the last 3 months!

I was inspired yet again by a beautiful manip by Jane_Dee. Please continue inspiring me, my good friend!  


It had been nearly two hours since _Voyager_ had burst through the Borg Sphere and into the Alpha Quadrant. The euphoria on the ship was at a high and getting higher as the word filtered downward through the decks. Over the time, her captain had been in the ready room speaking with Starfleet Command. Kathryn had spoken to Admirals Paris, Hayes, and Nechayev; the President of the Federation had even welcomed her home.

It was her conversation with Admiral Hayes that had been the most enlightening. She felt his opinions were less personal. He had no stake in _Voyager’s_ return. Unlike Own Paris, who had a family on board. She knew Hayes had misgivings about the Maquis, so it was to him she needed to voice her opinions. It had taken nearly an hour, but in the end Kathryn — consummate negotiator that she is — had been assured of everything she’d asked for. Just as they would end the transmission, something occurred to her, and she halted the Admiral. “Just one more thing…”

—

The doors slid open with a calm whoosh and Captain Kathryn Janeway walked out of her ready room with a purpose. She saw that Chakotay was now seated in his command chair, Ensign Jenkins having taken over for him at the helm. She glanced to the upper deck and saw with relief that Seven had gone. She stopped in front of her own chair, then cleared her throat. “Lieutenant Commander Chakotay please stand.”

“Captain?” Confusion laced his voice. It had been so long since his full rank was used that even he had forgotten he wasn’t a full commander. After all First Officers usually were. 

She gestured with a hand that she wanted him to stand. “I’ve just had a very enlightening conversation with Command and,” she reached for his collar to remove his rank bar. “they have authorized me to tell you that,” she reached into the tricorder pocket of her pants and pulled out a slim box, “your full commission to Starfleet has been reinstated.” She opened the box and pulled three pips out. “And I am promoting you to Commander, with all the privileges of rank.”

“Really?” Came the exasperated exclamation from Ops.

Kathryn turned toward the perennial Ensign Kim and gave him a sharp point of a finger. His response was to crook his head and glare at her, the impertinent young man. Inwardly she snickered.

“Just you wait, Henry Higgins,” she muttered quietly as her attention returned to the man in front of her. She let her eyes drift over his face. A face that comforted her, more often than not. One that she treasured beyond even her own belief. One she stood to lose if she didn’t make a move one way or the other. So she chose her way and let the chips fall where they may.

“We still have some unfinished business, Commander.” Kathryn whispered, as she pulled herself close, one hand inching around his shoulders, the other up the side of his face. Her lips were on his before he had a chance to say a word. She felt him freeze and for a moment, her heart skipped. Had she lost him? 

She pressed the tip of her tongue against the opening of his mouth, encouraging. Hoping Chakotay would deepen the kiss. Then, as if his mind caught up to what was happening, he wrapped his arms tightly around her body, crushing her against him, and yielded to the kiss with a guttural hum. The last coherent thought she had before she forgot where exactly they were was: _finally_.

They separated when breathing became necessary and quickly noticed applause. Kathryn laughed and gave Chakotay’s shoulder a squeeze before turning slightly away, but not out of his arms. She angled to the viewscreen and saw Earth hanging in the distance. She leaned against Chakotay’s side and tried to choke back a sniffle. “We’re home.” Kathryn angled to meet his eyes, as bright with tears as hers were. “We did it.”

He shook his head, “No Kathryn. You did it. You and the Admiral.” 

“I may have gotten us here, but you got me here.” She entwined her hand with his, “We will discuss this later. If I’m reading your reaction right,” she closed her hand around his, “you have someone to talk to first.”

Chakotay nodded, “You are reading it correctly.” He took the chance and kissed her again. This time full of warmth and promises. “Yes, I have someone to talk to. I’m sorry I didn’t...”

She shook her head, “no. We’ll talk, and we’ll move forward from here. No regrets.”

The sound of a clearing throat caught Kathryn’s attention. She turned toward the sound with a bemused expression. “Ensign?”

“Henry Higgins is still waiting.” At her raised eyebrow, he added quickly. “Ma’am.”

“Is it crunch time, Ensign Kim?” She felt Chakotay’s hand move to her upper back as he slotted into his usual place at her left. She glanced up and caught the smile.

“I think maybe it is, Captain.” Harry crossed his arms and hid a smile.

She started walking to his station. As she moved, she tapped her combadge. “Janeway to Paris”

_Yes Captain?_

Kathryn’s grin increased at the confusion in the new father’s voice. “Tom, I wonder if I could borrow you from your new family for just a few moments. I don’t think you’d want to miss this momentous occasion.”

_Uh, Captain. If what I’ve heard is true, I’ve already missed it._

Now her laughter bubbled forth, “Yes, sorry to disappoint. However, if you’d like to see Ensign Kim get his second pip, get up here soon.” She glanced at Harry with a wink, “because if he doesn’t keep his mouth shut, he will lose it before he gets it.”

_I am halfway there now, Paris out._

Kathryn waited until the turbolift deposited Tom Paris onto the bridge, before beckoning Harry closer with her finger. “Harry, I know this is late in coming and you earned this nearly seven years ago, but you are hereby promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade.” She leaned up and pinned the gold rimmed black pip next to the one that was already there. “Congratulations, Harry.” She pulled the young man into a warm hug. “There are rumors that this will be replaced with a solid one soon, but don’t quote me on that just yet.”

Her official duties completed, Kathryn stepped toward the railing and watched Earth get closer. "Tuvok, open a ship wide channel. Attention all hands, this is the Captain. I wanted to take this moment to tell you how proud I am of all of you, and of all we’ve achieved together. I’m sure you’ve all heard by now, but our most recent mission was a success and we are home. If you’re near an observation port, we can see Earth from our current location. At this speed we will reach the planet in two hours. Congratulations to every one of you. Without your help, your guidance, and patience, we wouldn’t have done this in just seven years. The Mess Hall will be open all night. The Commander and I will be down there as soon as we can spare the time. Please, come and go at your leisure. We’re home! Let’s celebrate! Janeway out.”

Kathryn turned, only to be swept into Chakotay’s arms and another searing kiss. He broke away with a smug grin. “Sorry. Didn’t want Paris to miss this occasion either.”

**Author's Note:**

> We all tend to forget that Chakotay, per his rank insignia is actually a Lt Commander. :)


End file.
